


Puppy Love

by KalluraIcedCoffee, princess_starry_knight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanart, Fireman Hunk (Voltron), Fireman Keith (Voltron), Fireman Lance (Voltron), Fireman Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Parents Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Receptionist Romelle (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Veterinarian Allura (Voltron), Veterinarian Pidge | Katie Holt, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_starry_knight/pseuds/princess_starry_knight
Summary: Keith's husky Kosmo is prone to getting himself into lots of trouble which means he's very familiar with the Veterinarian's office. But that's not much of a problem, because his owner has quite the little crush on his vet, and she might like him back.





	1. Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KalluraIcedCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosmo gets himself into some trouble at Shiro and Adam's daughter's first birthday, leading Keith to bring him to the vet and finding himself attracted to the new Veterinarian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was a drabble written for me by KalluraIcedCoffee! The rest of the story is my continuation of it!

Keith could light himself on fire right now, the embarrassment is that real.

It’s not enough that he ruined a one year old’s birthday party, pissed off his brother and disappointed his brother-in-law. He now has to sit in a veterinary clinic wondering how he’s going to explain this to a brand new doctor now that the family vet Sam Holt has retired and is probably sitting on a beach somewhere sipping pina coladas with his wife.

He sits in the exam room, glaring at his husky Kosmo, cursing the dog under his breath. He would die for this dog but he currently wants to murder this dog.

Keith briefly checks his phone, gritting his teeth as the texts come in from Hunk who was also at the party. Hunk’s trying to be supportive, but from the pictures he’s sending he also clearly finds the whole fiasco hilarious. Keith winces at a picture of a screaming child in a highchair when the door swings open.

Keith’s head jerks upward at the sound and his mouth promptly falls open.

“Good afternoon Mr. Kogane. I’m Dr. Altea, but you may call me Allura. I’m new around these parts and I’ll be taking care of…Kosmo is it?” The veterinarian looks at her clipboard then the dog then approaches Keith.

She holds out her hand and Keith slowly takes it, still gawking. Her hand is soft and warm and when she leans in for the shake the smell of whatever hair product she uses drifts from her messy high bun right into his nostrils.

Allura pulls back and places her clipboard on the table before bending over to scratch Kosmo behind his ears. The pup groans, but leans his head into her touch, milking whatever sympathy she has to give.

“So Mr. Kogane, what’s wrong with this sweet boy, hmm?” Allura coos before turning her attention to Keith.

He’s so busy staring he almost doesn’t hear the question and when he finally does process it his heart sinks. It was bad enough when he was going to have to recount the incident to Matt, maybe receive some ribbing, but now he has to tell a gorgeous woman that he’s a bad pet owner who can’t control his dog and traumatized a baby.

Keith swallows hard and takes out his phone, pulling up the evidence and handing it to her. Allura swipes from one photo to the next like a slideshow unfolding the series of unfortunate events as follows:

Shiro and Adam’s daughter Coco sits in her high chair, party hat perched lopsided atop her dark hair which is pulled up into pig tails. The hat matches her frilly yellow dress.

A beautifully decorated vanilla smash cake with white frosting and pink flowers is placed in front of her.

Coco stares at the cake and a yellow flickering “1” candle in awe and wonder (presumably while everyone sings to her).

Seemingly before the song could even finish Kosmo leaps up on his hind legs, paws perched on the highchair and lunges at the confection, mouth open wide.

Kosmo continues to inhale the cake, almost like a snake with its jaw unhinged swallowing it in its entirety. Coco is screaming.

Keith is yanking his dog away. Coco is in hysterics in Shiro’s arms who’s face is in mid snarl.

Fin.

Allura places fingers over her mouth trying desperately not to laugh as she hands the phone back.

“The whole cake?” she asks, voice still shaky as she’s muffling a snicker.

“A whole cake…with the candle…and a plate of hot dogs…” He sighs with shame and hangs his head.

At this point Allura can’t hold it in and she lets out a wonderfully charming guffaw followed by a snort.

“Sorry.” She giggles and her smile makes his insides flutter on sight.

“It’s ok.” Keith chuckles. Now that the worst of it is over, it is a bit funny.

She composes herself before returning to Kosmo and stroking his head and back.

“Well the good news is birthday candles are non-toxic so he should be fine. There could be a chance of a bit stomach upset or soft stool given the introduction of something he’s not used to paired with his little feast, but overall I think he should be fine. Just keep an eye on him for the next 24 hours and if any problems arise, just give me a call.”

She stands and slips a hand into her coat pocket, giving him her card when it reemerges.

“Y-You want me to call you?” His cheeks flush as he flips her card over in his fingers.

“If there’s an issue with Kosmo” she clarifies.

“Ah, heh, yes with Kosmo.”

“Or if you have any questions and general” she adds with a smile.

“Of course.”

He slides the card in his back pocket and hops to his feet.

“So what do I owe?”

“This one’s on the house.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I think you both have suffered enough today.” She smirks.

Keith laughs and shakes his head, stepping around her to carry Kosmo off the table. He walks his sluggish dog out of the room and into the main lobby.

“Uh, you know, maybe I should bring Koz back next week, just as a follow up to make sure he’s ok.” Keith shrugs innocently.

Allura blinks then bites her bottom lip to hold back a grin.

“If you think it’s best.”

“I’d feel better if I saw y- if Kosmo saw you again.” He fumbled his words, cheeks flushed.

“Yes…Kosmo. Then I guess I’ll see you next week. Take care Mr. Kogage.” She waved sweetly over her shoulder before disappearing into her office.

Keith waited for his heart to slow before looking down at his faithful companion and crouching to get to his level.

“You were very bad today…”

Kosmo whimpered, tried to cover his face with his paw.

“That being said…” he glanced up at her door, at her name splayed across the gold plating, “good boy, very good boy!”


	2. Come Down With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Kosmo start to visit her practice more often than necessary, and Shiro and Romelle take notice...

As Allura pulled into work that day she sighed when she saw the car that was in the parking lot. She rolled her eyes and let out a short laugh, grinning as she parked her car in her reserved spot. She turned her rearview mirror towards herself and checked herself to make sure her make-up still looked good from when she applied it this morning and found that she could re-apply her lipstick so she pulled the tube out of her purse and applied a fresh coat.

As she walked into the building she smiled when she saw Keith sitting in the waiting room with Kosmo. He was petting the husky on his head and scratching behind his ears.

"You already had his follow up appointment." Allura says.

Keith looked up and smiled when he saw Allura walk in.

"I know." He says and stands up to walk over to her.

Allura bit her lip as she looked him up and down. Whenever he'd come for a check up for Kosmo, he'd always wear the same type of outfit. Jeans, his brown leather jacket, and a nicely fitting t-shirt...

Kosmo's bark pulled her from her gawking.

She looked down at the dog and gave him a small smile. He wagged his tail and panted while his tongue hung out of his mouth. Allura smirked then looked at Keith who was looking at her with an almost similar expression to his dog.

"So why are you back?" Allura asks with a smile.

"Oh! Uh-" Keith starts as he's pulled from his gawking. "I know that I had his follow-up appointment a few days earlier because I was worried that something might have come up later after our appointment, so I told your secretary not to cancel this one, and I'd just come twice."

Allura turned back to look at her secretary Romelle. She was sitting at her desk with her brown maine coon cat Bandor sitting on a cat bed on her desk while she pet him. When she noticed Allura look at her she smiled at Allura and suggestively raised her eyebrows at her and Keith.

Allura rolled her eyes before turning back to face Keith.

"Well, I'm guessing that since you're back this means that Kosmo isn't feeling too good?" She asks and looks over her shoulder at the dog.

Kosmo tilts his head at her and wags his tail.

"Well, to be honest I'm not too sure. I was hoping you could tell me." Keith says and rubs the back of his neck.

"Alright, then lets take Kosmo into an examination room and see what might be going on." Allura says.

When they got into the exam room, Keith bent down to lift his dog onto the exam table. Allura tried her best not to stare as his arms flexed, showing off his defined biceps as he lifted the large dog onto the table. Normally she would pull out a small step ladder for a dog of this size, but Keith insisted that it wasn't necessary and that he could get Kosmo up there easily. If his goal was to show off to her, it was definitely working. Allura gently pet Kosmo to soothe him once he was on the table, and even gave him a good ear scratch which made him shake his back leg.

"Aw you like that spot huh?" She coos and Kosmo whines and nuzzles his head into her hand. 

Keith smiled, happy that after two visits, Kosmo seemed to be warming up to Allura.

"You have a real talent for handling animals." Keith says. "Ever think about doing something with that?"

Allura let out a snort and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm a veterinarian." She tells him and gestures to her lab coat.

"Oh! Yeah, I know I just uh..." Keith stuttered as he searched to find the right words.

Allura let out a short laugh and shook her head. Oh he's lucky he's cute. 

"I meant to say, have you ever thought about doing anything else with animals aside from being a vet?" Keith asks.

"Well, my father was always very fond of animals." Allura says. "He would donate to a lot of animal shelters and I would volunteer with those shelters as well. It was there that I discovered a great need for veterinarians who are willing to help the shelter animals for little pay. So I decided that I would become a vet and not only offer my services to the locals but to the local shelters as well."

Allura blushed when she saw the wide grin that spread across Keith's face.

"Wow, that's great that you help out shelters." Keith says. "That makes me think a lot more highly of you, you know. The fact that you want to give back to your community like that."

Allura blushed and looked down at her clipboard pretending to be checking something.

"Aw, well that's very flattering, thank you Mr. Kogane." She says and brushes a flyaway strand of white hair behind her ear.

"Keith." He says. "No need to be so formal. Just call me Keith."

"Very well then, Keith." Allura says.

Keith bit his lip as his heart did flips from how she said his name in that beautiful voice of hers.

She proceeded to examine Kosmo, specifically feeling his stomach for any sign of blockages or lumps that shouldn't be there. But he was perfectly normal and healthy.

"He seems fine to me." Allura says and pets his back once more. "Why did you feel that something might be wrong and bring him back?"

"Uh...well, he was acting a little funny." Keith says and avoids her gaze as he pets his dog's head.

"Funny how?" Allura asks, arching an eyebrow, suspicious of how honest he was being about this whole situation.

"Well...he was lying around a lot. I thought that maybe that meant that he had an upset stomach." Keith says unsurely.

Allura looked from the happy, panting dog that was happily wagging his tail and the attractive man in front of her who was blushing and sweating while avoiding eye contact with her.

"Well then you were right to bring him in. Those are very good reasons to bring him in for a check up. However, he's perfectly fine and at this point his little birthday feast will have passed through him so I don't think there's any other reason for you to be concerned Keith." Allura says.

"Oh." Keith says with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Oh?" Allura asks, unsure of why he'd be displeased with this news.

"I mean, uh, oh!" Keith exclaims and smiles. "That's good to hear! I'm so glad nothing's wrong."

Allura couldn't help but giggle from his awkwardness.

"Well, if that'll be all then you can go out to Romelle and she'll ring you up for your visit." Allura says and helps Kosmo jump off of the table. "And feel free to come back if Kosmo ever gets into anymore trouble."

"I definitely will." Keith says. "Thanks for seeing us again."

"No problem." Allura says and gives him a small smile. "You're welcome back here anytime."

Keith blushed and licked his bottom lip. He stood still and stared at his feet. Allura noticed him twiddling his thumbs. He looked like he wanted to say something. Then he shook his head and looked at her with those beautiful grey eyes and flashed her that handsome grin that made her melt.

"Have a nice day." He says and then walks out.

Allura smiled at him as he left. Then once he was out of sight she sighed and played with the sleeve of her lab coat. She applauded herself for being able to focus this time. When he came for his follow up a few days ago, she was staring at him so much that he noticed and asked her why. She quickly came up with a lie that she was just so happy to see someone care so much for their pet, which wasn't entirely a lie, Keith did care a lot for Kosmo and that was extremely attractive but it wasn't the real reason she was staring at him...

"Hey, Earth to Allura." Romelle says as she knocks on the doorway to the exam room.

Allura quickly turned to Romelle and pushed those silly thoughts about Keith from her head.

"I think Mr. tall, dark and handsome with a husky has a thing for you." She says suggestively.

"Romelle please." Allura scoffs and picks up her clipboard.

"I'm being serious!" Romelle says. "He didn't need to make two follow up appointments for something as little as this but he did. And he's always blushing around you and showing off by lifting that huge dog of his onto the table- you know, how is he able to lift a 60 pound dog onto the table so easily-"

"He doesn't like me Ro." Allura insists. "He's just a man that obviously cares a lot about his dog and is concerned for him. That's why he acts so strange around me. He's just worried that I'll give him bad news about Kosmo. That's all."

"I suppose you have a point." Romelle sighs. "Only time will tell if worry is all this is, or if it's something else." She adds with a sly smirk.

"Just bring in my next patient." Allura says.

* * *

Keith had her number. Well, it was her work number. So any calls that he made would go to Romelle first before she transferred it to her. He thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't said anything too awkward when he first called her office a day after their first appointment the day of the birthday feast. But before he came in today he was wondering if he should ask her for her cell number. He knew that there was nothing wrong with Kosmo after their first follow up appointment. And he still felt the same during their appointment today. Kosmo was a tough dog. He'd ingested worse things than birthday cake, candles and hot dogs before. But really, he just wanted to go back and see Allura.

Ever since he met her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. And Kosmo could tell. The poor dog had to tug on his pant leg or the hem of his t-shirt more often than normal lately to pull him out of cloud nine and remember to feed him, take him for his walks, and go to work. So he wanted to see her again, and see if she was someone that he wouldn't mind getting to know a little bit better, or if he was just creating this perfect girl in his head and he would be let down by the real thing. But after these two appointments, he found that it was the first one. He liked her and he wanted to get to know her.

He had chickened out of asking her for her number on the first follow up. So he kept the second one, hoping that he'd be brave enough to do it then. But just like what happened the first time, he got cold feet and his words caught in his throat and so he decided to just leave instead of embarrassing himself.

"Hm...I see." Shiro says and rubs his fingers on his chin.

Keith was currently at Shiro and Adam's house, sipping lemonade on the back porch while he recounted his failed attempts at courting a woman to his brother.

"So what stopped you? Do you think she doesn't like you?" Shiro asks.

"I don't know." Keith sighs and runs his hand over his face. "I suck with this kind of stuff. I can't look at someone and know what they're thinking. That's why I suck at dating. I always say the wrong thing and piss them off. Maybe that's why I didn't ask her for her number. I was scared that I'd say the wrong thing again and then she'd hate me."

"Well, if you're worried about what she thinks of you, then it's pretty obvious that you care about her." Shiro says.

Keith snorted and smirked at his brother.

"Of course I want her to like me, she's Kosmo's vet. You know how much trouble he is. He's the most accident prone dog in the world. I need to be on good terms with his vet because she's going to be seeing him a lot." Keith explains.

He looked out over the backyard and watched Kosmo laying down next to Coco on her blanket while she played with her toys.

"Well then maybe that's a good thing." Shiro says. "You're too shy to go see her without an excuse. But thanks to Kosmo, you're going to have frequent excuses to go see her."

"I know but I don't want to pray for my dog to get hurt or sick so that I can go flirt with his vet." Keith complains.

"Ah, so you have been flirting with her? What does you flirting even look like?" Shiro teases.

"Lifting Kosmo up on the table all by myself to try to impress her with my strength." Keith mumbles.

Shiro spit out his lemonade and erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up." Keith says and shoves his arm in retaliation. "You did the same thing with Adam! He told me how you waltzed into his office one day and lifted a four box stack of full file boxes so that he could get to the one at the bottom like his knight in shining armor. Which is hilarious because you were actually dressed as a-"

"Okay, we don't need a long trip down memory lane." Shiro cuts him off. "We're talking about your love life now. Not mine. Now, the next time you bring Kosmo to the vet, you should ask for her number."

"Yeah, okay." Keith says sarcastically. "Maybe for Coco's second birthday he'll eat her cake again and I'll have to go rush him to the vet. Heck, knowing him it probably wouldn't even take him a year to get into trouble again. I bet today he'll-"

Keith's rant was cut off by Coco crying and Kosmo whimpering in pain.

* * *

"Get himself attacked by a swarm of bees." Allura finished saying with surprise in her voice.

Kosmo whined and hung his head low in embarrassment as he wrapped his tail around his paws. It was hard to see but under his fur there were little bumps where all of the bee stings were.

"Hornets actually." Keith corrects her and Allura covers her mouth and gasps.

"But he was being good this time. He was protecting the baby from the bees." Keith proudly informs Allura.

Allura smiled at Kosmo.

"Well then, you're a hero. Good boy." Allura coos and reaches forward and gently rubs his snout.

"Thankfully these stings aren't poisonous. I'll just have to apply a paste of baking soda to the bites to help with the pain and I should give him a dose of antihistamine just to be sure that he won't have any allergic reactions."

Allura goes over to the bench behind the examination table and above it are some cabinets. She opens one of them then reaches up to the top shelf and sighs when she realizes she's too short to reach the bottle of antihistamine. She gets up on her tip toes to reach for the box but then all she manages to do is hit the bottle with her fingers and push it back farther into the cabinet where she can't reach. Allura sighs and looks around for a step stool while Keith came up behind her and reached up to grab the bottle.

"I can reach that for you-"

"Oh!" Allura gasps and turns around.

Keith's hand went to her hip to steady her so she wouldn't fall over and she pressed her hand up against his chest for the same reason.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Keith asks.

"Oh no it's fine." Allura says and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear.

She couldn't help but blush from being in such close proximity to Keith. She could feel his toned muscles from underneath his shirt. She had always theorized that he must be muscular but now she knew that theory was fact. She looked up into his eyes and saw him staring down at her with those dreamy grey eyes that had her swooning, and she swore she saw the same look in his eyes as well.

Keith blushed as he held her in his arms. He felt like he should move, but he couldn't seem to break from her gaze. She really did have such pretty blue eyes after all. He felt himself getting lost in them.

Unintentionally, they began to bring their faces closer together, both of them contemplating whether or not they should kiss. But that decision was made for them when Romelle opened the door.

"Allura, the new shipment of-"

She looked confused when she saw Keith and Allura jump apart to opposite sides of the counter with wide eyes and red faces.

"Heartworm medications came in..." Romelle finishes in a confused tone. "I just thought I'd let you know since you'll be seeing a patient this afternoon that needs a new prescription."

"Uh, yes, thank you Romelle." Allura says nervously and smoothes her hands over her lab coat.

Romelle looked back and forth between Keith and Allura before closing the door and leaving them alone again.

"Uh, here's the meds." Keith says and holds them out to her.

"Thank you." Allura says, avoiding his gaze and preparing the shot.

* * *

Allura came to find that she could expect to get a call from Keith every day, and see him at least once every two days to check up on Kosmo's condition after the hornet attack.

All of the questions were rather redundant and obvious and the frequent calls coupled with the frequent visits caused Allura to start to wonder if Keith was an idiot. Well, if he was, he was a rather sweet and cute idiot...

As she was sitting in her office doing paperwork one day, Romelle knocked on her door and Allura allowed her to come in.

"Hey Allura we have got a call from-"

"Let me guess, Keith about Kosmo." Allura answered for Romelle with a smile and a light giggle at the end.

"Um no actually." Romelle answers.

"Oh." Allura says, disappointment and surprise lacing her tone.

"The call was from someone working at the _fire department_, wondering if you could come and do a check-up on their firehouse dog there." Romelle explains, with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh." Allura replies with a higher pitch in her tone and a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

As Allura pulled into the fire station she checked herself in her rear-view mirror and pulled a tube of mascara out of her purse to touch herself up. Even though she was there on business she still wanted to look her best for the cute firemen. Keith was very handsome, sweet, and certainly charming despite his apparent idiocy with his pet, but she wasn't sure if he really liked her and she barely knew him despite how many times he'd come in to her practice. So if she happened to attract the attention of a cute fireman, then that would be alright. No one should ever put all of their eggs into one basket after all.

She stepped out of her car, locked it and made her way towards the station. Immediately she was greeted with the sight of attractive firemen in their work pants and tight-fitting shirts that had her nibbling her bottom lip and blushing so much she could feel the tops of her ears burning.

One of the firemen working on a truck noticed her and smiled, climbing down from the truck and making his way over to her.

_Oh Lord he has the build of an Adonis... _Allura thought to herself as she looked him over. But she found herself not being as attracted to him as she thought she would be. He may be good looking and ripped but Keith was far more attractive...

"Hi. I'm Takashi Shirogane but you can call me Shiro. I'm the one that called you about our firehouse dog." He says and holds out his hand to Allura.

"I'm Dr. Altea, but you can call me Allura." She says and takes Shiro's hand.

They shake and then he leads her over to the garage. 

"So what do you think is wrong with your dog?" Allura asks.

"He's been acting kind of funny lately." Shiro says. "He's normally energetic and running around the garage, playing with the other firemen and stuff but for some reason he's stopped doing that stuff and is just laying on his bed and only gets up to eat." Shiro explains.

"I understand. A change in behavior like that is definitely a cause for concern. So why did you need me to come to the station to check on your dog instead of bringing him to my practice?" Allura asks as she carefully steps over firehoses as Shiro leads her to the other side of the garage.

There were large doors on either side of the garage so that the trucks could get in from both sides, and currently both doors were open and she could hear some firemen joking around with each other on the other side of the trucks that Shiro was leading her towards.

"We couldn't bring him to your practice because there's no one to take him. We're all on duty here, we could get called to action at any minute and it's all hands on deck when that happens so we can't afford for our squad to be down a man when that happens." Shiro explains.

"I see." Allura says.

She heard some barking and then her eyes widened when she saw the firehouse dog run around the fire truck into her field of view, and Shiro knelt down and held his hands out to the dog to pet him.

"Kosmo!?" She exclaims.

Kosmo looked up at her and barked again in greeting before leaving Shiro and running up to her and standing on his hind legs and pressing his paws on her stomach.

Allura couldn't believe it. What were the odds that Kosmo was a working dog for the firehouse?!? And if Kosmo worked for the firehouse, and Keith was his owner, did that mean Keith was a-

"Hunk, Lance, what are you guys doing with that hose?" A familiar voice asks from in front of the fire truck.

"Wet t-shirt contest!" Two voices, presumably Hunk and Lance's shout.

"Hey! What the-" Keith stutters then backs away from the fire truck and into Allura and Shiro's view as he tries to escape the stream of water from the hose but fails.

His already tight-fitting shirt became even tighter, and Allura could feel her mouth water as the navy-blue cloth clung to his torso, highlighting each deliciously defined muscle he had. He brought his hand up to brush his soaking wet bangs out of his face and Allura felt her knees go weak.

Then he looked in her direction and did a double take when he saw her.

"Allura?" He asks.

"K-Keith." She stutters softly.

Shiro looks between the two of them and smirks. This was gonna be good.


	3. It's Raining Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura gets swept off her feet at the fire station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry this update took a little while. I was kinda going through some shit, so that's also why it's kind of a short chapter. But I wanted to get one more up before I go back to school so here it is! I hope you enjoy!

Keith stared at Allura and gulped. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. He wasn't expecting to see her here. And she looked so cute and put together, meanwhile he was soaked to the bone and in his dirty fireman clothes. He certainly wasn't presentable right now.

Allura blinked a few times before staring at Keith in awe. She tried to avoid looking at his abs, but at the same time, she really, really wanted to look at his abs. That shirt was already so tight against his lean physique but now that it was soaking wet it clung to his form even more, leaving every defined line of his muscles visible to her. He may look a bit skinny at first but oh boy was he well sculpted...

"Hey there 'Lura." He says shyly and gives her a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Shiro asked me to come by." Allura says. "He said that Kosmo was acting strange and that I should come here to check up on him."

"Oh really?" Keith asks then looks at his brother who was smiling and looking very pleased with himself.

"Thanks a lot." Keith says with a hint of anger in his tone.

"You're welcome." Shiro says cheerfully before patting his shoulder. "Anything for my baby brother."

Shiro messed up Keith's wet mullet while he struggled in his arms.

"Ah, so this is the cute vet you couldn't stop talking about." A man says from behind the fire truck.

Allura looks and sees two men walk into view. One had dark skin like hers and was taller and a bit more heavy-set, but he was clearly very strong. And the other one had a lighter tan and seemed to be a bit lanky. He was also the one who was now approaching her with a flirty expression on his face.

"Hello gorgeous, my name is Lance and I can see that you're a doctor. I am also a doctor as well as a fireman. A love doctor that is." He says and wiggles his eyebrows at her.

Allura just stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Uh, no." She says.

"Very well, I respect your wishes m'lady. Besides, Keith already has dibs." Lance says pats him on the shoulder.

"Lance!" Keith scolds him.

"Come on, let's go fix the hoses." The other man says and drags Lance away.

"Aw, Hunk you don't let me have any fun." Lance whines as he's dragged away.

Kosmo nuzzled his face under Allura's hand, signaling that he wanted to be pet.

"So, Kosmo is your firehouse dog?" Allura asks as she pets him and kneels down to his level.

"Yeah." Keith says and kneels down as well. "I found him during a fire two years ago. An abandoned warehouse was on fire and when we were putting it out I heard barking behind some boxes. Shiro advised me against it but I couldn't live with myself if I let an innocent animal die. I managed to get the boxes out of the way before they were set ablaze and I carried a frail husky puppy out of the warehouse. It was a miracle that he was okay. He had inhaled a lot of smoke but Shiro and I brought him to Dr. Holt and he put him on a breathing machine for a bit to help filter the smoke out of his lungs and then he was good as new. He had gotten kind of attached to me at that point and I tried to leave him at the practice but he didn't want to leave my side. He even followed me into the bathroom! Dr. Holt told me he wasn't microchipped so I decided to keep him. And I named him Kosmo, after Kosmo Factory. The name of the warehouse that I found him in."

Kosmo gave Keith's face a few licks and Allura smiled as she watched Keith share affection with his pet before he moved off to the side and they both stood.

"Wow. That was so kind and brave of you." Allura says admirably, looking at him with those bright doe eyes of hers.

"Aw, it was nothing really." Keith says and rubs the back of his neck.

"Yes it was! You got that poor dog out of trouble." Allura says.

"Yeah and ever since I found him he's been nothing but trouble!" Keith says and Allura laughs.

Kosmo suddenly began to run around them both. Like he was herding them together. Then suddenly Allura gasped as the dog shoved his head up against her rear and pushed her into Keith's chest.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry!" Allura apologizes as Keith catches her.

"It's okay." Keith says and gives her a small smile.

She blushed as her hands were pressed against his firm pectorals. So firm... she thought before shaking the thought from her head and stepping back out of Keith's arms.

Keith picked up a stick that was lying on the ground nearby and tossed it out of the garage and Kosmo barked and went to go chase it.

"Here, you should get out of that wet shirt before you catch a cold." Shiro says and hands Keith a dry t-shirt. "Allura, have you ever been in the inside of a fire truck before?"

"No...but it sounds fun!" Allura says.

Shiro walked over to the door of the fire truck which was right next to where they were standing and opened it before climbing inside.

As Keith took his shirt off he heard a wolf-whistle behind him and felt a fireman's hat pressed onto his head.

"sí salmonete, quítatelo ¡Dale un espectáculo a la dama y al resto de nosotros!" Lance says as he walks by them.

Keith scoffs and throws the wet t-shirt at Lance and it hits him in the face.

"Okay sure, the next time you call in sick I'll do a strip show for the firehouse." Keith says.

Lance let out an offended scoff while Keith smirked as Hunk dragged Lance away.

Allura followed Shiro up the steps into the truck but then one of her heels missed a step and she felt herself falling backwards.

Keith heard Allura shout and the next thing he knew he saw her falling towards him and he held his arms out and caught her bridal style in his arms.

She blushed and so did he. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"I suppose climbing into a fire truck in heels isn't the best idea." Allura says and bites her lip.

"Yeah, well I certainly wouldn't recommend it." Keith adds.

They remain silent after that. Keith made no move to set her down, and Allura didn't let on any indication that she wanted to be put down.

Kosmo came charging back into the garage with the stick he had fetched in his mouth. He dropped it behind Keith and stared at him, waiting for his treat. But Keith was too busy staring at the pretty girl in his arms to notice him. The dog's happy expression changed to a frown.

He barked at them and that seemed to break the trance and Keith quickly set Allura down.

She smoothed out her lab coat and Keith tossed his fireman's hat aside.

Allura took out her notebook and jotted something down on it.

"Well it seems that Kosmo is in good spirits. I don't think there's anything you need to worry about with him." Allura says.

"That's good to hear." Keith says.

"But, since Kosmo is a rather frequent patient..."

Keith blushed from embarrassment.

"I think it would be best if I gave you my cell number." Allura says and tears off the small piece of paper and hands it to Keith.

His face lit up in excitement and Allura couldn't help but giggle from how cute he looked.

"Wow, thank you so much!" Keith says. "If I have a concern about Kosmo I'll definitely call."

"It doesn't have to be about Kosmo..." Allura mutters softly and blushes.

Kosmo's ears perked up when he heard his master's heart beat faster.

"Oh...uh, yeah okay sure!" Keith says. "I'll definitely text you."

"I'll be waiting." Allura says. "It was nice to meet you Shiro! And you too Lance and Hunk!"

They said their goodbyes to her and Keith watched her go back into her car and drive off.

"You did it!" Shiro exclaims and hugs Keith. "You got her number!"

"See I told you a girl can't say no to a sexy fireman!" Lance says.

"Yeah, that explains why she turned you down when you flirted with her." Keith quips.

"Really?" Lance deadpans.

"Alright well I'm just gonna put her number in my phone before I forget- Kosmo no!" Keith shouted in despair.

Kosmo was nibbling and licking at the piece of paper in his hand, thinking it was the treat he was supposed to get for bringing back the stick.

"See! Karma!" Lance digs at Keith.

* * *

When Allura came to the practice the next morning she was feeling rather glum. She had waited by her phone all night waiting for Keith to text or call her but he never did. Perhaps her initial thoughts were right and Keith wasn't really into her. He just wanted advice on his dog. She parked her car and was about to get out when an old friend of hers jumped in front of the door.

"Allura!" She shouted and Allura shrieked and jumped.

"Katie!" She exclaims and puts her hand over her chest.

"What's are you doing here, I thought you were on vacation with your parents and you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I came back last night and I'm sorry but it's an emergency!" Katie says, smoothing down her white lab coat with her hands.

"An emergency! Does an animal need surgery?" Allura asks and gets out of her car.

"No not an animal emergency, it's a uh...male emergency." Katie says softly.

Allura still looked confused.

"An attractive fireman emergency." Katie says and Allura's eyes widened.

She walked into the waiting room and was surprised to see Lance and Hunk there, both of them wearing their fireman's pants and t-shirts.

"Oh, I didn't know we had two beautiful veterinarians working here." Lance says and smiles at Katie.

Her face turned completely red and she laughed nervously.

Allura looked at Romelle who was currently laughing at a joke Hunk told her, and she smiled and nodded towards her office.

When she came into her office she was shocked to see Keith there with a bouquet flowers in his hand and Kosmo at his side.

"Keith...what are you doing here?" Allura asks blushing slightly. "I gave you my number, I figured you would text or call-"

"Kosmo ate it..." Keith sighs.

Allura laughed and shook her head at the husky.

"Oh I should have known. Here, give me your phone I'll just put it in myself." Allura offers.

Keith hands her his phone then licks his bottom lip and looks at the ground as he ponders his next question. He cleared his throat and she looked back up at him.

"So...uh...paper isn't harmful to dogs is it?" Keith asks.

Allura let out a short laugh.

"No, Kosmo will be fine from eating that small scrap of paper." Allura assures him.

"Okay...but just in case he isn't-"

Allura sighed and rolled her eyes. She was about to scold him but he held his hand up to her to stop her from speaking so he could finish.

"Maybe instead of me coming here, you could come over to my place?" He asks.

Allura blushes and blinks a few times.

"Really?" She asks. "You expect me to come all the way over to your place just for a check up? You'd better be paying me well."

"Well, it's technically not just my place, it's my brother and his husband's. I'm staying with them until I can find a place of my own. And I don't think I can afford to give you money at this point but uh, I could pay you with a nice meal, maybe some wine, and good company?" Keith offers.

Allura was basically already sold on his offer, but then he flashed her that charming grin of his and a flirty wink and if she had poorer judgement she would have thrown her panties across the room then and there and let him have his way with her on her desk. Actually now that she thought about it if she locked the door...

Kosmo barked at her and pulled her out of her sexy daydream.

"Well, that sounds like a pretty good deal to me." Allura says. "If you're ever that concerned about Kosmo I'll be sure to come over and check on him."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Keith says.

"You're looking forward to your dog getting sick or injured?" She asks and arches an eyebrow.

"What?!? Oh no! No no no that's not what I-"

Allura cut off his rambling with a hearty laugh.

"Oh relax darling, I know what you meant." Allura says.

Keith let out a sigh of relief, and blushed slightly from the nickname. Then his face got even redder when she leaned in and left a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Kosmo grunted in curiosity and tilted his head.

* * *

Romelle smiled when she saw Allura come out of her office with a bouquet of flowers in her hand and Keith and Kosmo in tow.

"Romelle, would you please be a dear and find a vase for these flowers?" Allura asks.

"Of course." Romelle says and takes them from her.

In the waiting room, Hunk was thoroughly engrossed in a cooking magazine. And Lance was equally engrossed in a conversation with Katie. And the tawny haired girl was twirling a loose lock in her finger and blushing as she talked to him about Lord knows what.

"Alright guys, time to go back to the station, we're on duty soon." Keith calls to his friends.

Everyone in the waiting room lets out a sigh of disappointment when they hear his orders.

"Aw come on man! Can't we stay for just a few more minutes!" Hunk begs.

"No, we really need to go." Keith says.

Hunk sighed and Romelle said that he could take the magazine with him for which he thanked her.

"Adiós mi corazón, espero verte pronto de nuevo. (Goodbye my heart, I'll see you again soon.)" Lance told Katie before kissing the back of her hand and walking away, leaving her stunned.

Allura giggled at the sight of her childhood friend so flustered. Then she became flustered herself when she felt a soft yet slightly chapped pair of lips get pressed against her cheek. She turned and saw Keith pull back from her.

"I hope that was okay?"

"Yes...it was." Allura says and bats her eyelashes a bit while bringing her fingers up to the spot where Keith kissed her cheek.

She watched he and Kosmo leave and once he shut the door behind them Katie blinked and shook herself from her stupor.

"Okay so am I dreaming or did we all just get swept off of our feet by hot firemen just now?" She asks.

"You're not dreaming!" Romelle says. "It's raining men!"

"Hallelujah." Allura says dreamily, still rubbing the place where Keith kissed her.


End file.
